Conventional methods of manufacturing monomolecular and polymeric chemically adsorbed films include a method of manufacturing reliable media by forming a monomolecular film (protective layer), which contains carbons as a main component and bonding atoms, on a recording layer and then chemically bonding the oxygen atoms on the recording layer to the bonding atoms of the protective layer (Japanese Patent Application Tokkai Hei 01-70917), and a method of manufacturing an extremely thin pinhole-free film of a uniform thickness and high density by forming an adsorbed film on a substrate surface with covalent bonds containing --SiO-- and then by laminating and covalently bonding a fluoropolymer film containing SiO-- bonds on the adsorbed film (Japanese Patent Application Tokkai Hei 05-31441).
However, the conventional methods mentioned above have not yet disclosed a chemically adsorbed film or a chemically adsorbed monomolecular film in which film-composing molecules are covalently bonded to a substrate surface in a particular single direction and at one end, and a method of manufacturing the same.
If a coating film is provided in which film-composing molecules have a preferable orientation direction and are formed on a substrate surface in a predetermined single direction and at one end, the film could be used for molecular elements, polarization plates, light distribution films of liquid crystals and the like.
On the other hand, it has been well known that a monomolecular chemically adsorbed film can be formed by chemically adsorbing a chemical adsorption solution in a liquid phase which is made of a chlorosilane-based adsorbent and a nonaqueous organic solvent (Japanese Patent Application Tokkai Hei 1-70917). The principle of manufacturing a chemically adsorbed monomolecular film in such solution is to form a monomolecular film by dehydrochlorination between active hydrogens such as hydroxyl groups on a substrate surface and the chlorosilyl groups of the chlorosilane-based adsorbent.
However, conventional chemically adsorbed films have poor anti-abrasion properties since they are manufactured simply by the reaction between an adsorbent and a substrate material.